kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
KanColle Movie/Movie Merchandise
Movie Release Commemoration *http://www.smt-cinema.com/campaign/members_kankore_smt/ *松竹マルチプレックスシアターズ「SMTメンバーズカード」 *10/22 *http://www.smt-cinema.com/campaign/members_kankore_namba/ *なんばパークスシネマ「パークスシネマカード」 *10/22 *https://www.tohotheater.jp/campaign/kancolle-gentei.html *TOHOシネマズ「シネマイレージ」 *11/5 =Japan Weekly benefits= Normal screening Week 1 Commemorative pin batch Week 2 lanyard Week 3 Stainless steel card type corkscrew Week 4 35mm filmstrip Week 5 A Christmas card with a duplicate signature of the cast Week 6 a commerative plate coaster of Fubuki using illustrations officially drawn by illustrator. Week 7 onwards 35mm filmstrip 4DX/MX4D screenings february 11 screenings a commerative plate coaster using illustrations officially drawn by illustrator. february 18 screenings a commerative plate coaster using illustrations officially drawn by illustrator. Others IC card sticker 1 *特典は【入場時】に配布いたします。 *極上爆音上映以外の上映回には、 **本特典はつきません。 *数量無くなり次第終了となります。 *「極上爆音上映」及び週末（土・日）の上映で **「劇場版 艦これ」をご鑑賞頂いた方に **「艦これ」ICカードステッカー をお渡し **いたします。 IC card sticker 2 *『劇場版 艦これ』半券を持参の上、 **劇場併設カフェ「Breathe(ブリース)」にて、 **劇場版公開を記念した週替わり **9種類のドリンク＋新規1種のドリンク ***(オリジナルコースター付き） **またはあんみつセット（オリジナルマウスパッド付き） **をご注文された方に配布いたします。 **特典は【商品提供時】に配布いたします。 =Japan theaters merchandise store= 「劇場版 艦これ」オリジナルポップコーン コンボセット *Popcorn and drink combo set *¥ 1,500 (tax included) *Selected theatres only *Actual product will differ *Selling price may differ depending on the theatre 『劇場版 艦これ』劇場用プログラム *Movie pamphlet *¥ 926 (excluding tax) クリアファイルセットA *Clear file set A *¥ 700 + Tax クリアファイルセットB *Clear file set B *¥ 700 + Tax ボールペン（チャーム付き） *Ballpoint pen (with charm) *¥ 900 + tax タペストリーA *B3 horizontal size *¥ 1,500 + tax タペストリーB *B3 horizontal size *¥ 1,500 + tax -かんむすかぎつつみそうぐ-艦娘鍵包装具 *Approximately 10 x 18 cm *¥ 1,200 + Tax =Aniplus fan screening benefits ( South East Asia )= 35mm filmstrip Epoxy pin A4 file =DVD/Bluray limited release benefits= Limited reservation benefits *「劇場版 艦これ」携行式小型補給缶 *only for: **「劇場版 艦これ」　Blu-ray限定仕様（品番：KAXA-7541） 「劇場版 艦これ」　DVD限定仕様（品番：KABA-10551） *Availability: ** 26 May 2017 to 16 July 2017 *Customers who booked and purchased after July 17 (Monday) will not be eligible. *Benefits will be handed over at the time of delivery * Design may be subject to change without notice. * Participating retailers **アニメイト全店 **Amazon.co.jp (※DVDは対象外) **あみあみ **HMV（ONLINE/店舗） **ebten **キャラアニ.com、KORDER及びBOOK☆WALKER **ゲーマーズ（※オンラインショップを含む） **Getchu.com（げっちゅ屋） **上新電機ディスクピア（Joshin web含む） **セブンネットショッピング **ソフマップ（※アニメBlu-ray&DVD取扱店のみ・ドットコム含む） **TSUTAYAオンライン **DMM.com **とらのあな（※一部店舗を除く）＋通信販売 **ネオ・ウィング **文教堂・アニメガ（※一部店舗除く） **メロンブックス(メロンブックス全店/通信販売) **楽天ブックス Store benefits Amazon.co.jp *Bath towel (152cm × 76cm) *Available for: **Amazon限定版Blu-ray：12,250円（税抜） **Amazon限定版DVD：11,250円（税抜） アニメイト全店(animate.co.jp) *B2 tapestry *only for: **Animate Limited Edition *Microfiber Towel (20 cm × 20 cm) *Animate Limited Edition purchase is also eligible for the Microfiber Towel *B2 cloth poster will have the same design for Microfiber Towel *Available for: **normal Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited ゲーマーズ全店（オンラインショップを含む）(Gamers-onlineshop.jp) *B1 Tapestry *Available for: **Gamers Limited Edition Blu-ray: 13,300 yen (excluding tax) **Gamers Limited Edition DVD: 12,300 yen (excluding tax) *Acrylic Key Holder ( will also contain an image of the B1 tapestry) *Gamers Limited Edition purchase is also eligible for the Acrylic Key Holder *Available for: **normal Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited Edition ソフマップ（アニメBlu-ray&DVD取扱店のみ・ドットコム含む(Sofmap, online store included) *B2 Tapestry (Double Sided) *Available for: **Sofmap Limited Edition Blu-ray: 10,800 yen (excluding tax) **Sofmap limited edition DVD: 9,800 yen (excluding tax) *limited box design *Sofmap limited edition purchase will also be eligible for the limited box design *The design is the same for B2 Tapestry and the limited box design *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited Specifications とらのあな全店舗（一部店舗除く） + 通信販売 (toranoana.jp (excluding some stores) + mail order) *B2 Tapestry *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited Specific Benefit DMM.com *B2 Tapestry *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited Specific Benefit Kagura 酒 保 (Kadokawa store) *「艦これ」一七式公式湯呑み　特製中型風呂敷付き&メモリアルプレートコースター【I型】(復刻) *cup, coaster and shikishi *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Specifications ebten *B2 Tapestry *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited TSUTAYA RECORDS（※一部店舗除く）/TSUTAYAオンライン *A4 Clear File *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited Rakuten Books *Card Holder *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited 上新電機ディスクピア（Joshin web含む）(joshinweb.jp) *A4 Clear File *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited HMV *A3 Clear Poster *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited ネオウィング (neowing.co.jp) *B3 Poster *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited メロンブックス(メロンブックス全店/通信販売)(melonbooks.co.jp) *B5 Microfiber Towel *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited セブンネットショッピング(7net.omni7.jp) *Mobile Pouch *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited 文教堂・アニメガ(bunkyodojoy.com) *original mug *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited Getchu.com（げっちゅ屋） *B2 Tapestry *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited あみあみ(AmiAmi) *A6 mini acrylic character plate *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited キャラアニ.com(chara-ani.com) *オリジナルQUOカード（300円分） *Quo card(300yen) *Available for: **Blu-ray Limited Edition & DVD Limited Related links http://kancolle-anime.jp/news/20161021 Category:Anime